moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo
Leo 'the Abominable Snowling is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Snowies set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. They are based on a yeti. Leo is friendly and adores playing with the snow. Combination ''Leo can be attracted using the in-game secret code LEOSEPT18. Biography I've no idea why these snow-munching Moshlings are abominable. I've always found them to be extremely friendly. But I enjoy snowy games as much as they do. You see, Abominable Snowlings adore playing in the white stuff. When they're not making ice sculptures or huge snowmen they're chucking snowballs, playing snow angels and decorating their igloos with chocolate sprinkles. That's because they live on a diet of snow, ice and slush. so everything they make gets eaten before it melts. Next time you see Elder Furi, ask him for some tips, as he has several Snowling neighbours at his mountain retreat. Mini Bio When they're not making ice sculptures or huge snowmen, they're chucking snowballs, playing snow angels and decorating their igloos with chocolate sprinkles. That's because they live on a diet of snow, ice, and slush, so everything they make gets eaten before it melts. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Not so much abominable as really rather friendly, Abominable Snowlings love snowy games of all kings. They can usually be found on Mount Sillimnajaro making ice sculptures or snowmen, decorating their igloos with chocolate sprinkles or chucking snowballs. Moshipedia When they're not making ice sculptures or huge snowmen these snow-munching Moshlings love chucking snowballs, playing snow angels and decorating their igloos with chocolate sprinkles. That's because they live on a diet of snow, ice and slush, so everything they make gets eaten before it melts. Character Encyclopedia '''Main Nobody knows exactly where Abominable Snowlings like Leo originally came from, but they have been spotted on the snowy mountaintops of Music Island and on Mount Sillimanjaro. Somewhat lonely and misunderstood, these snowflake-munching snowboarding sensations are actually very perky and playful. Snow place like home Leo loves chilling out in fluffy white snow, snowboarding, making elaborate ice sculptures, and building monstrous-sized snowmen. Ice to see you Snowlings dislike yellow snow, but adore everything else about the frosty, fluffy, flaky stuff. These wintry wonder Moshlings dine on snow, ice, and slush, and sometimes even eat their own houses! Well, they do decorate their igloos with chocolate flakes. Yummy! Data file Moshling type: Snowies Species: Abominable Snowling Habitat: Mount Sillimanjaro Snowie buddies: Tomba, Woolly, Gracie Notes * Abominable knitting pattern! * White fur camouflage helps Snowlings hide in the snow. Habitat On Mount Sillimanjaro often near Elder Furi's hut. Abominable Snowlings have also been spotted on the snowy peaks of Music Island. Traits Personality Perky, misunderstood and lonely. Likes Chomping snowflakes and snowboarding. Dislikes Yellow snow and grit. Trivia *There was once a code for Leo's seed, CHILLYLEO. This expired on the 13th December, 2012. *A second code was released in 2018, LEOSEPT18. *On the 24th June, 2013, it was announced on the Moshi Monsters Twitter account that a code for Leo's seed can be received if fans order a back issue of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. From April 15th, 2014 the back issues service was stopped, meaning Leo can no longer be obtained. *A seed combination for Leo was promised to released in September 2014 via an email although this did not follow through. Leo is also supposed to be obtained via. the Moshlings Collection plush although the seed code is faulty and does not work. *Moshi Magazine Issue #24 had a code for them. *Leo was featured in the Twistmas-themed Daily Growl page. *Leo's hat hides a hot water bottle. Gallery Leo1.png Leo3.png Leo6.png Leo9.png Leo10.png Leo12.png Leo13.png Leo18.png Figures Leo figure normal.jpg Leo figure gold.jpg Leo figure squishy blue.png Leo figure squishy clear.png Leo figure squishy pink.png Leo figure squishy green.png Countdown card s4 leo.jpg Collector card s4 leo.png Other Leo Back Issues.jpg JellyChatMoshling1.png Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Leo.jpg|in Katsuma Unleashed Leo plush carte blanche.jpg Leo Twitter Artwork winter 2014.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Leo.png LeoWildWest.png Category:Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Snowies Category:Code Moshlings